falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Overseer's Mission
}} Overseer's Mission is a side quest in Fallout 76. Quick walkthrough The player character needs to collect all the holotape logs left behind by the overseer of Vault 76 in her primary quest to secure Appalachia's three nuclear missile silos. Detailed walkthrough There are 18 holotapes whose names start with "Overseer's log." The first one, Overseer's log - Vault 76, can be ejected from the overseer's office terminal in Vault 76, or can be received from Pennington after exiting Vault 76. Collecting the 17 other holotapes completes a challenge and are the only tapes necessary for this quest. With two exceptions, these holotapes are always found in an Overseer's cache. Whenever a player character comes within the vicinity of a holotape, an objective marker will appear. The player character does not need to pick up the holotapes in order but the narrative will make more sense if they do. In probable chronological order, the holotapes are: # Overseer's log - C.A.M.P. - The Overseer's camp south of Vault 76 during the quest First Contact. # Overseer's log - Flatwoods - In the church that serves as the Responders' command and trading post in Flatwoods, to the right of the entrance. # Overseer's log - Morgantown - Near the Responders HQ terminal on the second floor of the Morgantown Airport terminal. # Overseer's log - Firehouse - In the reception area of the Charleston Fire Department. # Overseer's log - Top of the World - At Top of the World in front of the elevator doors. # Overseer's log - Free States - Outside the door to Abbie's bunker. # Overseer's log - Camp Venture - At Camp Venture, in the command center. # Overseer's log - Allegheny - In Fort Defiance, close to the third floor elevator. # Overseer's log - McClintock - At Camp McClintock, in the main building. # Overseer's log - Charleston - In the Charleston Capitol Building, in the lobby of the DMV area. # Overseer's log - Fort Defiance - In Fort Defiance, close to the fourth floor elevator. # Overseer's log - Grafton - In Grafton, right next to the Grafton mayor. # Overseer's log - Site Alpha - Close to the elevator which descends into Site Alpha. # Overseer's log - Site Bravo - Close to the elevator which descends into Site Bravo. # Overseer's log - Site Charlie - At R&G Processing Services, near the Site Charlie elevator. # Overseer's log - Nuke launch - Close to any of the previous three holotapes, after a player character on the server has nuked a target that isn't a fissure site. # Overseer's log - Mountainside - The Mountainside Bed & Breakfast, north of Site Charlie, at a makeshift table outside the building (this holotape is not part of a cache). Quest stages Notes * The quest has no in-game reward for completing it, instead rewarding 80 Atoms for use in the Atomic Shop. * It is not clear if the overseer survived her injuries in "Overseer's log - Mountainside" since neither her body nor any further logs are found. ** The E3 trailer for the Wastelanders add-on includes narration from the overseer, supporting the idea that she survived those injuries and might continue to create additional holotapes for the player character. * Currently, there is no way to "finish" this quest and remove it from the quest log; it will remain in the player's quest log even if all holotapes are collected. Category:Fallout 76 side quests fr:Mission du superviseur ru:Задание Смотрительницы